Dahlver-Nar
Dahlver-Nar is a controversial figure among the bards of Olidammara and among binders. Conflicting Stories The bards know of two stories of the origin of Dahlver-Nar's Teeth, which are small teeth with magical properties that he held on his person. The first story is that he was a powerful cleric whose teeth were treated as holy relics which gained magic powers through veneration. The second bardic story is that he was an unremarkable cleric that failed upward until he accidentally slew a dragon and took its teeth which were already magic then became somewhat of a troublemaker in his kingdom with them. The binders tell a third story, that Dahlver-Nar was in fact a binder, and that the teeth were those of beings that became vestiges and that the teeth allowed one to access the power of their associated vestige directly without the requirement of meeting the spirit's demands. They then say that he removed his own teeth, implanted the mismatched spirits' teeth within his own mouth, and then went insane as he constantly bound himself to thirty-two different spirits. In each story he eventually dies and his followers squabble over the teeth, distributing them among themselves before inevitably dying and losing them themselves. His spirit exists as a vestige, most likely given strength by his close association with so many other spirits. He appears as a terrifying specter of a toothless old man with moist, ruined gums replacing most of his skin and teeth placed randomly on parts where they don't belong on his body (like in his eyelids). When he opens his mouth to speak only blood and pained moans escape. Binders claim that this form is a result of being punished by the other spirits he borrowed power from, but bards just claim he's obsessed with teeth. Those who bind to him have teeth sprout from their scalp and become obsessive and unable to concentrate for longer than a few seconds on any one action. Terms of Binding Once being summoned by his symbol and a tooth (from any animal) he will bind with anyone that shows him kindness in their speech. Abilities of Dahlver-Nar's Vestige Mad Soul: Binding to Dahlver-Nar grants you immunity to Wisdom damage, Wisdom drain, madness, insanity, and confusion effects. Maddening Moan: You can emit a frightful moan as a standard action. Every creature within a 30-foot spread must succeed on a Wisdom save or be dazed for 1 round. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Maddening moan is a mind-affecting sonic ability. Natural Armor: You gain an enhancement bonus to your natural armor equal to one-half your Constitution bonus (if any). Shield Self: At will as a standard action, you can designate one creature within 10 feet per effective binder level to share the damage you take. As long as the subject creature remains within range, you take only half damage from all effects that deal hit point damage, and it takes the rest. The effect ends immediately if you designate another creature or if either you or the subject dies. Any damage dealt to you after the effect ends is no longer split between you and the subject, but damage already split is not reassigned to you. You can affect one creature at a time with this ability. An unwilling target of this bility can attempt a Will save to negate the effect. Category:Dead Powers Category:Vestige